The present invention relates to an industrial robot control device for controlling a number of machines provided in a single production line. More particularly, the invention relates to an industrial robot control device for use in an automobile manufacturing line for instance, which is capable of preventing incorrect or improper operations of the machines due to a voltage drop in a power source which occurs when the plurality of machines including the industrial robots are driven simultaneously.
Recently, there has been an increasing number of situations in which a large number of industrial robots are installed in a single production line. In an automobile welding and assembling line, for example, there is provided a large number of robots having spot welding guns and a large amount of power is needed for such spot welding operations and robot drive control.
Therefore, when the various machines in the line are driven simultaneously, there may occur a risk of imperfect welding or incorrect robot operations due to a temporary drop in the power supply voltage.
This can be avoided by the provision of equipment which has a power supply capacity such that the supply voltage drop will not go below a prescribed value even if all the machines are actuated simultaneously. But such equipments are disadvantageous of being uneconomic.
As described above, the prior art device is disadvantageous of imperfect welding or of incorrect robot operations if all the machines on a line are actuated simultaneously since, from considerations of economy, it has been proposed to install a power supply equipment having a capacity less than that required for driving all the machines in the line.